Capricho
by Lilian Malfoy
Summary: Todo comienza por algo, quizá sólo sea un capricho entre dos seres que necesitan algo más de atención...oneshot


_Bueno, aquí vengo con una nueva historia... es un ONESHOT de D/Hr, que en lo peronal me encanta xD..._

_Escrito en la espera de leer Harry Potter 7 :)_

_Está de más decir que los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y a la Warner y todo eso xD pero la idea de esta historia it's mine:)_

_Los dejo con la historia..._

* * *

_**Capricho **_

Había pasado una semana bastante pesada. Al ser nuestro último año había que prepararse intensamente para los EXTASIS. Me levanté y miré por la ventana, sentía que ese día sería diferente. Después de una refrescante ducha me vestí con unos jeans ajustados, una remera verde de tirantes, unas botas negras y la túnica de mi casa para el frío. Bajé a la sala común para encontrarme con mis amigos que me esperaban para ir al partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Pelirrojo y moreno iban por delante terminando los últimos detalles para el partido mientras la pelirroja iba a mi lado. De pronto sentí un pequeño empujón del otro lado y vi pasar una rubia cabellera _ese hurón…_ pensé y metí mis manos a los bolsillos topándome con una pequeña bolita de papel, la saqué con cuidado y la leí.

"_Te espero en la sala contigua al Gran Comedor,_

_No aceptaré un NO por respuesta_"

Con esas pocas palabras deduje quien era el dueño del mensaje.

- ¿Qué sucede Herm? – me preguntó la pelirroja

- Nada Gin – dije mirando hacia los lados – amiga necesito un favor

- Dime

- ¿Podrías cubrirme en el partido?

- Pero si yo también juego Herm…

- Ya, pero como yo estaría en el público… si te preguntan algo les dices que estoy ahí, por favor – la pelirroja dudó unos segundos y luego asintió – gracias, prometo contarte todo después – dije por la mirada de la muchacha

- Está bien – y la menor de los Weasley siguió su camino al estadio

Me escabullí entre la masa retrocediendo despacio, sin levantar sospecha y fui al aula. Llegué y no había nadie, me decepcioné un poco y sentí como se cerraba la puerta.

- Malfoy –dije desafiante

- Sabía que vendrías – dijo susurrando y caminó hasta situarse al frente

- Te dije que esto no puede seguir – dije cortante

- No me importa – el rubio tomó mi cara entre sus pálidas manos y me besó como solía hacerlo desde principios de ese curso

- Hurón… - dije entre besos y caricias que se me habían vuelto costumbre, me separé de él - ¿estás seguro de esto?

- Como siempre gatita – dijo conjurando un hechizo silenciador, se acercó y nos fundimos en un nuevo y apasionado beso

En ese momento la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Él se quitó la túnica con delicadeza y luego se ocupó de la mía, luego fue mi turno y le saqué la camisa que traía disfrutando cada segundo del roce de mis manos frías con su pálido torso bien formado mientras él sólo gozaba del momento. Los zapatos volaron como por arte de magia y fue su turno de quitarme la remera, lenta y excitante, así definiría su manera de actuar, con esa fineza que solo él tenía terminó de despojarme la verde camiseta y la dejó a un lado. El turno de los pantalones llegó y cada uno se ocupó del suyo asegurándose de que el otro observara para mayor deleite. Cuando quedamos en ropa interior todo pasó muy rápido, de un segundo a otro terminamos desnudos en una de las mesas. La serpiente por encima besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mis senos y comenzó a juguetear excitándome de sobremanera, luego sonrió triunfante y se acomodó. Abrió un poco mis piernas y comenzó, en un principio sólo nos mirábamos pero en el transcurso se empezó a poner más fuerte y los gemidos iban y venían por parte de ambos hasta llegar al momento del clímax.

- ¡Draco! – grité en ese momento desplomándome en la mesa agitada mirándolo a los ojos, él me miró, sonrió y me besó, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, lo miré y bufé

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo mirándome extrañado

- Nada – y bajé de la mesa, tomé mis cosas y me vestí y ordenamos el lugar que había sido testigo de muchos encuentros como este

Fuimos a la puerta, el rubio quitó el hechizo y nos miramos.

- Ninguna palabra de esto Granger – dijo fríamente

- Como siempre, Malfoy – dije volteándome dispuesta a salir

Abrió la puerta y cada uno se fue por su lado, él a su sala común y yo al campo de Quidditch.

* * *

**_Saludos, _**

**_Lilly_**


End file.
